


chaste and deep and all in between

by smolarmstrong



Category: Green Day
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, kinda sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolarmstrong/pseuds/smolarmstrong
Summary: Mike likes kissing. More importantly, Mike loves kissing Billie Joe.





	chaste and deep and all in between

**Author's Note:**

> why can i only write high school era bike?? who god damn knows, amirite?
> 
> kinda sexual themes in this one but no like, super in depth stuff, continue at your own risk if need be

Mike really, really,  _ really _ likes kissing Billie. He’s utterly fascinated by it, entranced by the act. He thinks about it more than he really should in any given amount of time. When they’re sitting on Billie’s couch - wacked out of their minds on a shitty string of weed that’s packed into their lungs - all Mike wants to do it slip over, turn his body just the right way to capture Billie’s smile in himself, take in the taste of knock-off Guinness and moldy cotton - exactly what Mike really expects Billie to taste like. 

It’s on Mike’s mind at all times. He’ll be sitting in class, dozing off, and then the thought shoots right up into his senses - Billie small and almost helpless beneath him, pulling at the baby hairs at the base of Mike’s neck, sending lightning right down the bassist’s spine. He’ll be sitting dully in the photo hut he works at, leafing through old negatives and the thought comes straight back - Billie on top of him now, light frame straddling Mike’s hips and rough, calloused fingers holding tight into his shirt like it was the only thing keeping Billie from floating away. He’ll be picking at his dinner, sitting the silence of his pick-up truck, and it whips right back into full force - their tongues fighting for dominance, Mike obviously winning, Billie moaning into Mike’s mouth, all the noise caught deep in Mike’s  throat. 

Mike’s weak point, weirdly, is Billie’s teeth. He knows how each tooth feels under his tongue, all gaps and cracks and sharp edges logged away in the file of his head, simply titled, “Things that can either make me squeal or make me come (depending on the situation).” It feels amazing, knowing every inch of something that no one has probably ever bothered trying to remember.

Mike even likes the small, chaste kisses they share - the random ones between classes, hidden away in the corner of the bathrooms, a little smile and a giggle, a congrats or a good luck on a test next period. Not every kiss is heated, but everyone has a passion behind it - Mike kind of hopes it’s true love.

Mike absolutely loves kissing Billie. Everything Billie gives Mike is love and passion, but his favorite is the kisses he gives early in the morning, late at night, giving a nice hello or goodbye, showing love at every minute of everyday. Mike loves Billie with all of his god damned heart, loves his lips, his crooked smile, his laugh, his everything.


End file.
